Devil's Little Girl
by Lustfulkiller
Summary: Riddick may be a killer and a murderer...but is he a father? When news of a girl who fights like death itself reaches Riddick, he finds himself facing a new challenge; a teenage daughter who acts more like him then he would like. Please Review!
1. Time to Play

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Riddick or any of the characters in the movies. I do own Sarrina, Ben, and the rebels.

**Thank you for all who have reviewed. Please enjoy the story!**

They said that while I was in school he killed her in cold blood. The fight was likely started by an argument that turned deadly. They said I was lucky to be alive, that if I had been home only an hour earlier as I had planned to be, I would not be here. I watched as strangers put my mother's lifeless body in a long black bag. We had never been a rich family so I did not have money to pay for the funeral. Because of that, my beautiful mother was cremated and placed in an urn that some stranger handed to me with pity in his eyes. That is when I started to hate.

I hate those people who put my mother in that black bag. I hated those faces of the adults, whom not hours before would have spat on my mother for being a single mom, cooed their fake sympathies and comforting words. I hated how I could not burry my mother. I hated that I could no longer see her smiling face every day. I even hated my mother for a moment for not being strong enough to fight back. But most of all I hated that man-no! That animal…that monster for ripping my mother away from me and causing me to live in this world alone.

After everything that had happened to me, it seemed that only hate could fuel me now. One day I would kill that man for killing my beautiful mother.

/~~~~~\

Cold wind swept over an ice, dead mountains. Their rough, ragged edges were covered with thick, never melting, ice. Snow covered the rest of the mountains, ground, and heck! The whole damn planet!

The mercs had one mission right now. Find these shit headed rebels, bring most in, kill others, and get paid. That's just what this crew of twelve men, were there to do. Heck some empire of some planet was willing to pay half of their fortune in order to silence these rebels so that the King could continue to do whatever they felt like to the planet's people. But, hey! What do they care about those people? They just wanted their paycheck.

Though one thing puzzled a few of them, how did they last so long? 'Who knew' was the only answer they came thought up. After all, they were just some stupid group of people fighting a pointless war and that they would soon be either dead or captured.

Oh, how wrong they were when they thought that these...'shit headed rebels' would surrender without a fight….

/~~~~~~\

Two silvery, pupil-less eyes watched from afar as the spacecraft landed with a loud TUMP! Shaking their head, a shadowed figure stood, pulling out a bone shiv from their belt. The figure stepped out slightly into the light, reviling shoulder length raven black hair, and a feminine face. The girl looked to be about nineteen, and had a nice, well-trained body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, then returned to their normal places, only now they were dark, sapphire blue. She wore a white fur lined coat and white pants that clung to the curves in her legs; Both tattered and smudged with dirt from being worn so many times. On her feet she wore boots that were, again, a white color, smudged with dirt.

Behind her, a young boy slid between two icy rocks that hid a well-lit tunnel. The boy was a small, ten year old, shell of a boy his age. He was thin, too thin. If someone were to pull up his rags of a long sleeved shirt, they would be able to see his ribs. His skin that was not covered had bruises, cuts, and packed on dirt. His short dirty blond hair, which was kept mostly under a dull gray wool hat, slightly hid his sky blue eyes. In his hands, the boy held a tray of food and a cup of water.

"M-miss Sarrina..." the boy let out a ghost of a whisper, "I...I...brought food...and...w-water."

Sarrina smiled slightly to herself as she turned to face the boy. She liked him. He had such shyness to him that made him timid around her, yet he was the only one who would talk to her about things other than attack plans.

"Thank you, Ben, but I can't right now. Mercs are here and I need you to go back and tell the others." She replied, placing a gentle, yet deadly hand softly on Ben's cheek.

Ben frowned, knowing that Sarrina never joke about things like this and then turning down food and water. It was very dangerous to go without a meal here in this icy hell, so that meant that he would have to watch as the older rebels seal up the tunnel way leading right to them. Sarrina would be left to fight the mercs alone, with only a shiv and her body. He hated whenever this happened.

"What are you waiting for, Ben? I said to go warn the others!" Sarrina growled harshly. She did this to anyone who didn't follow her orders.

Ben, whom remained un-phased by the older female's change in mood, gave one last at look before turning and slipping through the rocks.

Once she heard alarming gasps and cries come from deep inside the tunnel, Sarrina pulled the hood of her over her head, and slid up a mask to cover her nose and mouth. Reaching into one of her coat packets, she pulled out a white pair of goggles. After slipping the goggles on, Sarrina made her way, unnoticed down the icy mountain.

It was time to play….

Sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully the rest will be longer.


	2. The Mistake

**Thank you Marslover hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick (though I wish I did) all I own are Sarrina, Ben, and the rebels.**

_**Since she was wearing all white and her hair hidden in the coat's hood, no one saw her coming. Not even after she had snapped the necks of three mercs.**_

_**Mercs...those damn stupid sons of bitches. It was a far too easy of a task to take down more then half of the crew before they finally caught her, which was only because the merc she had just killed screamed like a little girl before a sicking crack was heard.**_

_**The fight was short and quick, seeing that there were only five left to fight.**_

_**Sarrina rampaged through the bodies' clothes and bags, after words trying to find something of importance. When she found nothing to entered the ship. She grimaced at the sight.**_

_**Pictures of naked women were placed in various places, trash and rotting food littered the floor. There were smells coming from one or two rooms, which Sarrina dared not to go in.**_

_**After what seemed like a hopeless search, Sarrina found a messenger bag laying among a the trash. She picked it up and searched through it. She found some sticks of gum and a few candy bars. Nothing seemed important until she found a folded up piece of paper. Seeing that mercs had the I.Q. of a six grader, Sarrina became curious and unfolded the paper.**_

_**Sarrina allowed a rare gasp leave her lips. The paper turned out to be a photo, not of her, not of the rebels that she protected here on this hell hole, but of a man, head shaved, wearing goggles like hers only black. He also had on a black shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots.**_

_**Sarrina looked for a date on the photo and found one. Her eyes widened more as she saw it. It had been taken only a month ago! **_

_**A sudden sound of people walking on snow filled the air.**_

**_Sarrina hid behind the ship's door, ready to attack, when a small weak voice called out._**

"_**M-miss Sarrina? A-are you in here?"**_

_**Sarrina let out a small growl. "**_**What a stupid boy he is! Doesn't he know that I could have killed him?!****_"_**

_**Moving away from her hiding place, Sarrina moved quickly behind Ben, placing the shiv that she had in her hand against his throat.**_

_**Ben froze the second the shiv had been placed against his throat. Fearing that it was a merc that Sarrina had missed, he let out a very small whimper.**_

"_**What are you doing here, boy?" Sarrina hissed, drawing the shiv closer to his neck. She hated doing this because the kid reminded her all too much of what she was like before...well before she could fight.**_

"_**M-miss Sarrina! I...I'm sorry! Please don't...don't kill me..." Ben whimpered, shaking.**_

"_**You didn't answer me, kid. Why are you here? You could get yourself kill." Sarrina muttered, returning her shiv to her pants pocket. She heard Ben let out a breath.**_

_**Ben looked down at his feet. "Tom said it was all clear, so I came to see if you were alright..." he murmured.**_

"_**Listen Ben, I can take care of myself. I don't need someone dieing just because they are worried about me. I've taken care of myself since I was six." Sarrina growled, more to herself then at Ben.**_

_**Sarrina snapped around to face one of the rooms. "Ben...get out...Now..." She whispered, moving so that she was in front of him. When he didn't move, Sarrina turned and pushed him hard to the ship's door, "NOW!"**_

_**Ben, whom had been knocked to the floor by Sarrina's push, got up, and hurried out into the freezing air. Sudden fear took hold of him. Another blizzard was coming. If Sarrina didn't get both of them back, they were sure to freeze to death.**_

_**Even though she was a hell of a killer, Sarrina felt a prick of fear inside her as she moved to the room her gut told her someone was in. She knew this feeling all too well. It was the only feeling she had known when her father had killed her mother while she was at school.**_

_**The thought alone of her mother's death made her snarl with rage and hate. Her big mistake.**_

_**A figure surprised Sarrina by tackling her and pinning her to the ship's floor.**_

"_**Shit!" she cured as she struggled under the weight of the merc. "GET OFF!"**_

"_**Hey your a really cutie," The merc smirked leaning more onto her, "lets see how cute your under those rags."**_

_**Before Sarrina could move, the merc pressed his chapped lip roughly against hers. Thoughts raced through her head as the fear grew inside. She, a trained killer from the age of nine, couldn't move and was about to be raped by a fucking merc. She was scared and the merc could tell because he kissed her even harder. **_

_**He pulled both of Sarrina's hands over head and held them with one hand as he reach around to his back and pulled out hand cuffs. Once the cuffs were around her wrist, the merc locked them to a pole using another pair of cuffs.**_

_**Sarrina struggled against the the cuffs put it was useless. The merc pulled out a knife and started to cut off her coat, smirking all the while. Sarrina closed her eyes, trying to think of a way out, but nothing came to her.**_

"**No, oh God no...how could this happen? How could I miss this guy? How will I live with myself after this? Will I live after this?" _Sarrina thought as she waited, and hoped that someone would help._**


	3. The Reunion

Thank you all who reviewed! I'm sorry that it's taken soooo long to post this chapter, but school and sports have been taking up all my time. It's finally slowing down now that there's only three more days of school left. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Suggestions are welcome!

**(*^*)**

**There was then a sudden weight on Sarrina's chest along with a warm liquid running down her face. She opened her eyes and grimaced at the sight.**

**The merc, that had not moments ago tried to rape her, was laying dead on her, a shiv sticking out of his head. Sarrina figured that the liquid on her face was blood that was dripping out of the corpse's nose.**

**The fear that a tight hold on her now squeezed even harder. She let out a horror filled scream. ****HER****! A trained killer and warrior, protector of rebels and herself, screamed like a little girl. It was humiliating enough without a sudden deep rumble of laughter.**

**Sarrina's breath suddenly slowed to a stop thanks to the gasp caught in her throat. She knew that laugh! It was deep, deeper then any of the rebels' laughs. The sound was almost like thunder...no a ravenous animal ****growl****!**

**Sarrina franticly search for the person whom this growling laugh belonged to. Her breath quickened again and she strained to pull free from the cuffs.**

"**You know if you calm down you might just be able to ask for help." a deep voice said, a hint of smugness in it.**

"**Who are you?! Where are you?! Answer me!" Sarrina scream out at the mysterious voice. Her heart pounded in her ears as her hands began to bleed from the cuffs.**

**It was in that every moment Sarrina's fears turned from fearing her own life to fearing the life of Ben, whom had raced into the ship a gun in hand, more then likely from one of the dead mercs outside. The shacking boy pointed it at something in a shadowed corner. No, not something. Someone.**

"**Hey kid, do us all a favor and put the gun down before you shot your foot off." the person sighed, turning his silver eyes back to Sarrina. "Do you want help or are you going to try to cut your hands off for nothing?"**

**Ben shook as he held the gun pointed at the person. As he stared, he noticed that the person was a man, tall and packed with muscles. That was bad. Even Tom, the leader of the rebels, wasn't even half his size!**

**Sarrina stared back at the at the man. She stopped her struggling and nodded. "A-alright..." Sarrina looked at Ben, "Ben, put the gun down...it's much too heavy and big for you, you'll end up hurting yourself."Ben frowned, but nodded, slowly putting the gun on the floor.**

**The man, keeping to the shadows, walked over to the cuffs the held Sarrina's hands, and pulled out a key. "I took it from the guy while you had your eyes closed. Not a smart thing by the way." he murmured, unlocking the cuffs.**

**The moment she was free, Sarrina jumped up, grabbing the gun Ben had place on the floor, and pointed at the man. "Who are you?! Why did you help me?!" Sarrina yelled, pushing Ben behind her.**

**The man raised up his hands, in a peace motion. "Listen if I'm going to have to tell you throw the gun outside, and have the kid leave. A blizzard is coming, both of us know you can easily move through the storm, but the kid will end up dieing."**

**Sarrina's eyes narrowed, but nodded. "Ben, go." She said throwing the gun out the ship door. Ben opened his mouth to object but Sarrina beat him to it. "Leave!" she growled darkly. **

**Ben frowned, sending the man a glare before hurrying out of the ship. Once Ben had left Sarrina turned to the man. "Now answer me." she hissed, keeping a hand firmly on her her second shiv that was hidden in her belt.**

"**You know, some would think you would know your own father when you see him." the man, or should I say Riddick, said as he walked into the light.**

**Sarrina instantly leap at him with her shiv drawn, aiming to kill. "YOU BASTARD!!!!" she screamed out at him in fury. Her instinct to kill what hurt her kicked in, but helped little at all because within half a minute she was on the ground, pinned.**

"**Hey do all of us a favor, and cut the attitude!" Riddick growled down at his daughter. He took the shiv out of her hand and put in his pocket. Sarrina struggled under her father's foot. She did, however, manage to reach her other shiv that had been knocked out of her hand when the man tried to rape her.**

"**Never you murderer!" Sarrina growled, stabbing his leg. This however gave little aid to her situation because the next thing she knew was that there was a new pain on her back.**

"**Listen! I didn't let those mercs take me here just to meet a daughter who wants to kill me! Now what the hell is you're problem?!" The silver eyed man yell, pushing the shiv that he took from her deeper into her into her skin of her shoulder blade. **

**Sarrina winced and froze in her struggles because she knew if she did, she would make her wound worse. "You killed my mother! The only reason I'm alive is because I wasn't there when you killed her!"**

"**You think I killed her?" Riddick chuckled and pulled the shiv out while shaking his head.**

"**Well let's see, you just stabbed your own daughter in the back, you were captured by mercs, oh and your finger print on the murder weapon that slit my mother's throat. You tell me." the black haired young teen snarled, flipping onto her back to look her murderous father.**

"**You have a lot to learn, girl, but for now let's go find some shelter, that boy out there won't last long if we continue our little tea chat." Riddick mused as he stood. He glanced down at his only daughter (that he knew of) and offered his hand to help her up.**

**Sarrina glared at the hand and slapped it way as she stood, pulling her ripped coat closer around her. She heard Riddick sigh as she shoved past him to the door. Ben scrambled onto his feet the moment Sarrina's feet hit the ice packed ground. He grinned at her until he saw Riddick.**

**Sarrina pulled Ben close to her as she picked up a gun. "Like you're really going to need that, 'Rina."**

"**Don't call me that! You're not my father anymore!" Sarrina hissed, glaring at the man whom had put on his goggles, "plus you haven't lived here as long as we have, there are...things in the ice a snow. Now let's move it before you find out what I'm talking about."**

**Riddick shook his head at the his daughter, remembering the planet he and those ten people were trapped on. "Trust me, Sarrina I know how to fight things I don't know about."**

**Sarrina paused and looked over her shoulder. "That's what the fifty men that died here said when I led the seventy rebel volunteers to the headquarters here. Now let's move out."**

**Ben shuttered as he glanced back at the man. It wasn't the fact that he was freezing, but just looking at that man was like looking at the bogeyman. Sarrina noticed this and gently rubbed her hand over his shoulder. It was enough to calm him down to the point that he grinned up at the killer teen.**

**Sarrina sighed mentally as the group made their way to the headquarters of the rebels. "**This is going to be a long reunion...he better just watch his back if he wants to live...because the first chance I get to kill him...I will...**"**


	4. The Sickness

Hey! Thanks everyone who reviewed! It really makes my day to see reviews!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The snow was waist deep, and as cold as hell. Ben, the poor kid, could barely walk because the snow went up to his chest, not that Sarrina gave it too much thought. He deserved it for coming out after her. However since she cared quite a bit about the boy, she made a path in the snow for him by shoving it out of the way using her own body.**

**Riddick followed silently, not bother his daughter while she had a gun. It wasn't that he couldn't handle her, he proved that already, he just didn't want to find out how much she really did know about fighting.**

**Ben slipped on an uncovered sheet of ice, and would have fallen flat on his face if it weren't for Riddick catching him. Sarrina spun around in a heartbeat, the gun pointed at her father's chest.**

"**Let him go." she hissed, tugging on Ben's arm to move him away from Riddick.**

**Riddick shook his head as he let Ben go, "Listen, just because you're on your monthly, doesn't give you the right to point a gun at your father."**

"**No you listen, there are just somethings you just don't talk about, and **_**that**_** was one of them! Now shut up and keep moving!" the shoulder length onyx haired teen practically growled out her command, jabbing the muzzle of the gun hard onto the bald man's chest.**

**Two words; bad move.**

**Sarrina once again found herself on her stomach in less than a second. The only difference this time was the gun she had was pressed against her head, and what felt like Riddick's knee pinning her down against the ice and snow.**

"**Don't order me around, 'Rina. I'm not some pushover." with that said, Riddick roughly stood, walking off ahead, leaving Ben to help the teen off the ground.**

**The rest of the journey was silent. Riddick kept the gun, but that wasn't what scared Ben. It was the fact that, that man had taken down the strongest person he ever knew **_**with**_** the gun, so quick. Sarrina shot her father over and over in her head, wishing that she could actually do that, but also secretly glad she couldn't.**

**The wind began to turn up a notch, beating the three with ice and snow. Sarrina pulled off her coat and wrapped it around Ben since his wasn't keeping him warm. Riddick seemed unmoved by the blizzard that was worsening by the minute.**

"**Where is it?!" he called over the wind.**

"**On the mountain closest to us! There should be a path by the rocks!" Sarrina answered, holding onto Ben as they pushed against the wind.**

**/*^*^*^*^*^*\**

**Finally the trio reached the path after about ten minutes. Ben's lips were a light blue and purple color, Sarrina's hair and skin had a layer of ice on them, and Riddick had snow and ice on him, but continued to move as if he were walking along some beach. Riddick led them up to the top of the path before Sarrina took over the lead.**

**Several men rushed out to the group once they slipped between the two rock, blankets in hand. They quickly covered Sarrina and Ben, but refused to let Riddick pass.**

"**I'm with the girl," Riddick stated, trying to move around the men.**

"**No outsiders." one man said, aiming a gun at Riddick.**

"**L-let...h-him...i-in." Sarrina coughed, shaking violently yet not looking at them.**

**It was only now that Riddick could almost fully see how the blizzard effected his daughter. Her lips were a darker blue than the boy's who was next to her. Her hair had literally formed ice sickles in various places. The already pale skin of her arms seemed even paler and unhealthy. Riddick couldn't help but to grimace at the state she was in.**

**The men hesitated before stepping aside to let the outsider enter. Riddick walked over to his daughter and went to turn her face to see the damage was there, but she jerked away, and pulled Ben along inside, not bothering to answer questions that were asked of her.**

**They left the 'first wall of defense' as the rebels called the area where men with guns and different weapons sat around, joking, laughing, and drinking. Sarrina briefly explained to her father that they had these men there so that if some one were to get in they would either be taken out or the others in the living quarters had a chance to run deeper into the mountain, though that was strongly not advised. There was no clue what a person might run into.**

**'Some defense,' Riddick mused in his head, continuing to follow his daughter.**

**The living quarters were nothing but caves lit by lights hanging on the ceilings and various people walking around, some sleeping, and some talking. A large pot of stew was cooking in a dry area, guarded by some women, who were more than likely gossiping. The caves that weren't lit had sheets hung over them to hid them. This was done to all the unlit caves accept one that was far away from the other caves/rooms.**

**As the trio stepped into the said area, a mini group of women rushed over, and took Ben away, not even looking at the state Sarrina was in or speaking to her. Riddick shook his head, taking the opportunity to forcefully grabbing his daughter's shoulders, and making her look at him, ignoring the many people who stop to stare at them. He grimaced again.**

**Sarrina's right eye was swelling up along with a corner of her mouth more than likely from where a chunk of ice hit. Cuts covered the rest of her face, but they weren't bleeding because the blood had frozen into ice before it could drip down her face.**

**Riddick had spent years on a frozen planet so the cold was nothing to him, but he thought she would be the same. After all she did say she had livid a while on the planet. Then again her mother seemed to always attract danger, just look at who she had a kid with.**

"**Let...go..." Sarrina tried to order, but found that she felt too weak to even force her voice out like she wanted to.**

"**Hush...where's your room or whatever?" Riddick asked, picking up his little murderer and ignoring her protests.**

**Sarrina gave up quickly, pointing to the only unlit cave not covered. Riddick walked to the said area, shifting Sarrina in his arms to remove his goggles so he could see before shifting her back.**

**No matter how much Sarrina thought she hated her father, she knew deep down that she was glad he cared about her enough to help her. No one here, other than Ben (that she knew of), cared about her other than is she could still fight for them like a living weapon. She even over heard some of the men joking about how she's only good for fucking, which the last guy (that was in the rebels group) got his balls cut off for trying to get into her pants while she was sleeping, and for killing enemies. It felt...nice to be cared for, no strings attached, just out of pure concern for her well being.**

**Those were Sarrina's last thoughts before she fell into a restless sleep. Her cheeks and forehead turned bright red with fever, and sweat built up a thin layer over her skin. Her breathing became labored as she began her fight to live.**

**Riddick silently swore as he found the room, and laid his sick child on her cot near the back of the cave. He scanned the room founding a small pond made from snow water setting peacefully in the far corner. He also found some cloth next to a metal crate on a natural stone shelf. Riddick took the cloth and dipped it in the water, ringing it out slightly before going back over to Sarrina and laying it on her forehead to cool her fever.**

**/*^*^*^*^*^*\**

**Riddick leaned back against stalagmite next to the cot once Sarrina's fever finally broke after several hours. Damn she was her mother's child alright. Her mother would be sick for weeks on end if she didn't get over her fever and even that wasn't a pushover job. Sometimes it took days before her fever would break and she could get better.**

**Riddick helped her through it all, but he couldn't save her. He couldn't save Fry or Kyra either. Yeah he could save his own ass, but the ones he care about always die because of him.**

**Riddick's jaw tightened as he stared at his daughter's sleeping form. He wasn't going to let her die next, even if it kills him. But he needed to tell her the truth about Diana, her mother. That alone will be hell to go through, but at least he knows one thing.**

**She doesn't hate him as much as she acts like she does or she wouldn't have stopped fighting him.**


	5. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say that I will be revising the story and, hopefully, continue it. I do need help, however. If anyone could help me by giving me some suggestions on what could happen after Riddick tells Sarrina about her mother I will appreciate it!


End file.
